


Dexter's Laboratory: Last Experiment

by CillianChamp



Series: Cartoon Network Cinematic World [4]
Category: Dexter's Laboratory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: Sets ten years after the show, Dexter's now a young adult and is planning to go to college. However, he was asked by Dee-Dee to tell their parents about the laboratory which he keep it a secret from them for a long time. Now they must join force with the Justice Friends, and the cast of Dial M for Monkey to face Mandark for one last time to save the world.
Series: Cartoon Network Cinematic World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997305





	Dexter's Laboratory: Last Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This story sets ten years after the show and serves as the epilogue.

_**From the very beginning,** _

Dexter is a boy genius who has a secret laboratory. His intelligence makes him the brains of the family and he is one of the world's greatest inventors, having created countless weird and amazing machines and experiments. He is always working on new inventions and creations every day, but his sister Dee Dee is always breaking into his lab and destroying his work. The daily events surrounding Dexter's life mainly revolve around his relationship with his sister and everything that happens between the two.

One day after chasing his arch-nemesis Mandark out of his lab when he tries to steal his latest invention unknown as the Neurotomic Protocore, Dexter asks his sister Dee Dee to leave the lab, where she unintentionally enters a time machine stored near the entrance. Suddenly, Dexter is confronted with a group of red robots that have appeared from this time machine. They declare that they are here to "destroy the one who saved the future" and appear to make ready to attack Dexter. Dexter easily destroys them with the use of various tools and gadgets from his lab, as the robots mysteriously don't attack at all. Believing that he is "The One Who Saved the Future" that the robots spoke of, Dexter decides to travel through time to discover how "cool" he becomes.

However, in the first time period he visits, Dexter finds a tall, skinny, weak version of himself (known only as "Number Twelve") working in an office designing cubicles – and Mandark is his rich, successful – and sadistically abusive – boss. The kid Dexter berates his older self for allowing Mandark to bully him around and manages to convince him to come along to see how cool they become, but unwittingly leaves the Neurotomic Protocore and its related blueprints out in his cubicle, which Mandark steals as the two Dexters move forward in time.

In the second time period, the two Dexters meet their much older self, a wizened senior citizen Dexter about the same height as the kid Dexter (and Mandark's brain in a vat who cannot do anything other than complain about his situation). All the technology from the blueprints has been implemented, creating a utopian society of science and knowledge where anything can be materialized through the power of the Core. Due to his advanced age, however, Old Man Dexter can't remember anything about how he saved the world, so they travel back in time to find out.

In this final time period, which takes place between the first and second time periods, they find a dystopic world where everyone is stupid and fire and technology are forbidden, controlled by Overlord Mandark thanks to the Neurotomic Protocore. They meet Action Hero Dexter, who is tall, muscular and bald, fighting Mandark's evil robots. Action Hero Dexter explains that he and Mandark had been employed as corporate research scientists many years ago, where a jealous Mandark, unable to come up with the ideas Dexter could, stole them and passed them off as his own, using them to rise through the ranks and eventually take over the company in a coup – turning Dexter into the weak, cowardly, cubicle-designing Twelve.

Eventually, Mandark got a hold of the Neurotomic Protocore (due to Twelve's mistake in leaving it out in his cubicle) and attempted to harness its power, but set the core's positive flow to negative due to his incompetence with it, twisting his already evil mind. As the Core's now negative energies slowly swept over the world, they gradually numbed the minds of the population and allowed him to take over the world, hoarding all science and knowledge for himself. Dexter, no longer able to stand being enslaved and determined to stop Mandark, spent years digging underground to escape Mandark's tower, growing into his Action Hero persona in the process. By the time he emerged, the world was in its current state.

The four Dexters, determined to end Mandark's oppressive rule once and for all, go back to their ruined laboratory and use its resources to build a giant robot to invade his fortress. They manage to fight their way in (though the robot is destroyed in the process) and confront Overlord Mandark, now morbidly obese with brain matter, with his only form of locomotion being carried around his lair by a hook-and-winch. Outnumbered, Mandark evens the playing field by summoning his three selves from the other time periods to help him defeat the Dexters. A battle royal ensues, with each Dexter fighting the Mandark of their respective time period. Twelve eventually stands up to his Mandark, who he defeats before rallying the other Dexters to reach the Core's controls and save the world.

The fight ends in a stalemate, both groups restraining each other from pressing the Core's main button; however, Dee Dee emerges from the time machine welded into the Dexter’s now-destroyed robot. Her sudden presence confuses the Dexters and distracts the Mandarks, no one able to stop her as she – driven by her habit of seeing what buttons do – presses it herself.

With the positive flow of the Neurotomic Protocore restored, the world's intelligence returns to normal and causes Mandark's three time-displaced selves to be sent back to their own time periods, his head to burst open with only his brain intact, and his fortress to collapse. The Dexters, realizing in anger that Dee Dee was "the one who saved the future", create a group of five robots from the rubble to get revenge on her. The kid Dexter commands them to "destroy the one who saved the future" before sending them back to the past – unwittingly setting the whole series of events in motion himself.

The Dexters return to their original time periods. The kid Dexter returns shortly before he originally left, and sees himself fighting the robots he just built with his other selves. Realizing the time loop he has created (or rather that he has come back too far back to before he ever left), Dexter becomes confused when he attempts to wrap his head around it all but ultimately decides to ignore it and goes to eat a sandwich. When Dee Dee – who had already used the time machine to return home after saving the future – shows up, Dexter gathers up his food and walks away, still angry. Unaware of what she did, Dee Dee is left confused.

One of his adventures was the time he was on the forigen exchange program. His family is in a huge rush and Mom goes to wake up a boy named Toshi who is a student from Japan. Dexter is back in Japan where he uses his giant robot to battle other robots of other kids. When he does the teacher scolds them for it and Dexter accidentally shoots some rockets into a volcano awakening a beast called Badaxtra. The Kids and Teacher exit the scene, and Dexter does the same after He barely escaped being crushed, as Badaxtra continues to terrorize the town.

At what seems to be New York, Agent Honeydew, along with Global Security fight off Badaxtra, but They failed. Honeydew tells the Commander that Her squadron failed. the Commander informs The Justice Friends of the Badaxtra threat. and when the Justice Friends take on Badaxtra, Capital G goes to fight at maximum size, but made only half of Badaxtra's height, as Badaxtra flicks Him offscreen. Tiki Torch goes to battle and attempts to give Badaxtra the Honululu Hotfoot, (which gets Himself under Badaxtra's foot and torching Himself) Unfortunately, Badaxtra spits on the Tiki-Based Hero, which disgusts the other heroes. Valhallen tries His luck and plays His Ax at a high volume, which is working against the Monster (along with the other Justice Friends and the citizens) but His plan was put to a halt when four fanatics pounce on the Rocker. The Infragible Krunk with a roar tosses Badaxtra into the sky. as Major Glory commends Krunk for His part, Badaxtra falls back down to earth, crushing the remaining Justice Friends. the Commander who saw the battle goes into the fray, with only missiles. However, Badaxtra turns off the Commander's screen, which falls in front of Honeydew, Who summons Monkey via telepathy. Just as Dexter goes back home to his lab and has to team up with Dee Dee, Toshi, and his Mom and Dad to fight Badaxtra, even if it means telling his parents about His secret laboratory.

As Monkey, too, falls to Badaxtra, Dexter's parents decide to help and they told him him that when they're done helping him they‘ll have a long talk about the laboratory, because now they have to fight Badaxtra. It is hopeless when they do, and then Mandark steps in and tries to fight him, but he only makes him stronger. Then, Toshi tells them a way to defeat the monster with the power of love. Then, Monkey adds his power to fight Badaxtra and they win. After that, Dexter finds out Monkey's secret identity, and his Mom and Dad started to have that talk with him about his lab he has been keeping for years. Dexter erase his parent's memories to make them forget about his lab, then Monkey erase Dexter's memories to make him forget about his identity. Mandark acts like he defeated Badaxtra and Dexter feels sad about that because he thinks its real. Dee-Dee is the only one in the family who remembers the epic battle. Dexter remebers the battle for the short time, but he doesn't think it's time to tell his parents about his lab just yet.

One night, Mandark is in his lab playing with action figures of himself, Dee Dee, and Dexter made to look like Star Wars characters. He makes Dexter lose and Mandarth win. Mandarth goes over to Princess Dee Dee and they give each other a kiss. Oceanbird calls Mandark downstairs to welcome the babysitter. Mandark is lovestruck to go and see his babysitter. He doesn’t know who it's going to be. When he opens the door it's Dee Dee. He doesn't know what to say to her because he's too nervous. Dee Dee goes over to Oceanbird and she tells her all of the things about babysitting Susan. Mandark says Mandark every time she calls him Susan. Oceanbird leaves to have Dee Dee babysit Mandark.

The first thing to do is to eat some food. Mandark thinks of it as a date for them and he says loving things to her and asks for a kiss, but Dee Dee just feeds him tofu and keeps calling him Susan. Mandark tries to make Dee Dee fall in love with him and date him but she just thinks of him as a Susan to play with. Mandark takes Dee-Dee up into his lab with her and tries to get a moonlight kiss with her but she doesn't even notice and decides to play around and goof off and have fun. She finds Mandark's action figures and tries to make him play with them but he doesn't want to. Dee-Dee just starts to get annoying to Mandark.

Dee Dee just becomes a lot more annoying than she is loving to Mandark and she keeps calling him Susie or Susan. This becomes very repetative and annoying and Mandark says Mandark a lot when Dee Dee says Susie or Susan. This goes on and on and the whole time Mandark continuously wants a kiss from her sweet Dee Dee lips. Mandark throws a tantrum about his name being Mandark and Dee Dee just thinks he's weird for it. Dee-Dee puts Mandark to bed and she shuts the door and says tomorrow his parents will be back. Then she closes the door and Mandark greives over himself for missing his chance to kiss Dee Dee. Then Dee Dee comes back into the room and says that she almost forgot his goodnight kiss and kisses him on the forehead. Mandark plays with his toys and he laughs in joy.

Mandark is in his lab enjoying himself and how evil he is when he hears the horrid noises of his parents singing. This is the song they sing whenever they take their family out on a nature hike. Oceanbird and Windbear wanted to teach Mandark the goods about nature such as eating berries, digging up water, and lighting fires but Mandark just said how they'd all be better with science. Windbear has bad it with Mandark and he takes away all his evil gizmos and locks them in the van. Oceanbird and Windbear walk out in the wild and Mandark is behind them complaining. Then Mandark sees a shadowy figure of which he thinks is Dexter but really turns out to be a rabbit squirrel who terrifies his and makes him crash into a tree knocking him out. Mandark wakes up and finds out that Oceanbird and Windbear are gone and Mandark has to live on his own. Mandark lives out in the wild the way Oceanbird and Windbear taught him and he grows old in there. Mandark is okay with his new life in the woods until he finds civilization and goes back home running away from his home in the wild so happy to finally be getting back home from the wild.

Mandark is in his laboratory when he gets a phone call from Dexter. Dexter tells him that he has finally given up on trying to stop him from destroying his lab and that he is deciding to give up his lab to him to make him more powerful so that he can take over the world. Mandark is shocked by this and thinks that this is a joke at first, but then he detects no lies and agrees to take his lab. Mandark goes over there and he keeps on thinking that Dexter is trying to pull a trick on him but every single time, it just seems to be something normal.

Dexter shows Mandark around his laboratory and shows him all of his amazing inventions and says that it probably isn't all that important to him because he has it all in his lab already. Mandark doesn't really have that in his lab because he is not as smart as Dexter so he has a nervous face and lies saying that he does. Dexter gives him the map of his laboratory and asks what he'd like to see first. Mandark says top secret plans and they go and see one of his plans which is a machine that makes people smarter. Dexter is about to use it on Mandark but he thinks of it as a trap. So Mandark puts Dexter in the trap and uses it on him. To his surprise, it actually works and it makes Dexter's brain huge and he becomes smarter.

After a while, Mandark realizes that Dexter is not pulling any tricks on him. He has finally given up on trying to stop him and he is now going to allow him to be evil and he is going to team up with him to help him with his evil plans for world domination. Mandark says that they can work together to build a machine that will help him take over the universe. He had already had the perfect plans for an unstoppable machine to do so, but he has never been able to build it because he doesn't have the technology and material. Dexter says that he has it and that he will be able to help him build it. Instead of helping Dexter however, Mandark makes Dexter do all the work while he sits back and does nothing. Dexter works for hours until he finally finishes it at the end of the day. Dexter gives Mandark the remote to activate the machine. Mandark tries pressing the button but it doesn't work, he tries it again a bunch of times and it's not working. Then, Dexter plus the machine in and the machine makes the title of the show Dexter's Laboratory. The blast makes Mandark fall over the way Dexter does in the theme song. This mean that Dexter did not build the world domination machine, he built the machine from the theme song. Dexter has now won his show back. He is about to make the rest of the episode be all about him, but just then the words THE END appear on screen because the final production episode is over.


End file.
